Talk:Giygas
This article was taken from Wikipedia, though I edited it a bit. Just to get started with the Wiki. When the Wiki really begins to go on I can change it. --Tomatketchup 20:24, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Devil's Machine The discussion on the topic of the Devil's Machine has been moved to Talk:Devil's Machine. Should you choose to continue the discussion, make a new submission at the bottom of that page. Thank you for cooperating. Reverts Please stop reverting this article, or you will be temporarily banned. You are disturbing the method of structure, removing the sprite parameter, reinstating information from Wikipedia which has since been copyedited, and reverting the image to one that does not depict the true character this article details. In addition, you disturb the biography section by your reverts, which separate it into "In Mother" and "In EarthBound", something that is being discouraged. This has absolutely nothing to do with administrative abuse, it has to do more appropriately with the fact that EarthBound Wiki is not currently a large or well-frequented database, and of the users that frequent it more often than others, I frequent it the most (as evidenced by contributions, not lack of manners). This is why I applied for administratorship, because the former admin was virtually uninvolved with the wiki, leaving it vulnerable to a number of things. Because I frequent the wiki more often than most (lately) I established the method of structure and the wiki's formalities unopposed, although people generally abide to it, making it clear that there is little opposition anyways. Your edits to this article are disturbing its content as well as the method of structure which you only have no support for in the first place because of the preferred image it uses. EarthBound Wiki is meant to be encyclopedic, to inform its readers especially about information that doesn't tend to receive exposition. Giygas' true physical form is the perfect example. This sprite has been so downplayed by the shapeless sprite used in EarthBound that the majority of those who can recognize it are people who have either sat through a playthrough of Mother or people who know a lot of theory about Mother. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 19:51, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Now I see why the traffic is so mediocre - this is less a Wiki and more your personal fansite. I'd rather have a former admin who wasn't threatening to ban anyone who violated the rule of "no one can edit if I disagree with them" than you, certainly. You never explained at ANY POINT EVER why this structure must remain. You're free to argue that the structure must remain, but how is it not administrative abuse to revert in disagreement with you? The only "bannable" thing I did is edit warring, which I'm sure you wouldn't ban yourself for. Your opinion that Giygas should have been in his physical form is completely irrelevant to that far more people recognize the non-physical form. Advice: Stop abusing your authority as an administrator and people wouldn't be so adverse to being associated with this Wiki. Any legitimate administrator would not have blocked editing of an article to maintain a version of an article which is, in HIS OPINION ONLY, the right version, and then going further by threatening to block anyone who dares disagree with "The One Above All". Are any guidelines or policies supported by consensus? Not likely - in all likelihood, you just decided what's right and what's wrong, and I bet if everyone else disagreed with you, everyone else would be permabanned for daring to disagree with your law. Seriously, this Wiki will never be a Wiki until you are no longer an administrator. - 19:59, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't intend to ban you over edit warring, I really only ban people who make edits in what is clearly bad-faith and that is not your intention. I'm going to consult the main EarthBound Wiki contributors on which revision of Giygas looks best, because at the moment you are only speaking for yourself when you say no one seems to support the revision besides myself. That is the only way I see this matter ever being resolved. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 21:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::So when you said above that you were going to ban me if I continued to revert, you actually were lying? Huh. - 22:58, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Do you want me to ban you? I wasn't being absolutely dishonest when I said I'd temporarily do so you, but I'd like for this issue to end on good terms, which is why I'm not interested in blocking you but rather opening this for discussion. Other members have been notified, however as I've said there has been a lack of action here lately so I have no idea when to expect their responses (although users receive e-mail notifications upon edits to their talk page (I'm sure you're aware of this), so the wait may not be a drastic one). [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 23:34, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I've received two responses as of yet, one of which explicitly moves in favor of the EarthBound image. With that, I'll replace the image in the Infobox with the character's EarthBound form for the time being; if there are no further responses the image can remain that way. I've directed this page to the users who responded to the issue on my talk page (I made a mistake in leaving out that the discussion is taking place on this page in the initial message I sent), and so the choice to come here with any additional input they may have is up to them. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 23:13, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Isn't there some way to give the page two different boxes, one for Mother and one for EarthBound, and have each game sprite located in it's relevant box? As an aside, I notice from the edit logs you've been using copypasta to get the wiki's regulars to help with resolving this. Good work =P A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 06:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Additional: there IS a way to add two different enemy boxes; I just did so. Though this would not usually be appropriate because sprites are the same across games, here I get the feeling it should be done. Arguments? Is it too informal/weird/deviant/something else? ::::::Even if you didn't have a copy of your version of the page saved externally, it would still be readily available through the page history, so losing your version isn't a problem. As for how it looks, I sort of feel like reverting it but I don't want to keep inciting 's idea of me as an abusive administrator. The reason why I personally have a problem with it is because using two Infoboxes sort of defeats the purpose of the Mother/''EarthBound'' enemy Infobox, and as well breaks the consistency of the various other enemy articles which are making use of this Infobox. Also, only one image really needs to represent the character in the 'Image' parameter of the Infobox, followed by however many field sprites the character has in the 'Sprite' parameter. Since this discussion I've sort of become content with the article's use of the EarthBound sprite in the Infobox and the Mother sprite within the prose, but I don't want to begin another edit war (which I have a feeling wouldn't happen since you implored me to revert "if I don't like it," but I think the ultimate administrative abuse would be if I reverted an article for none other than that reason). Firstly I wanted to bring to your attention the problems I found with this version of the page, and see what your thoughts might be, rather than just flat-out revert any page version in favor of a former one. Also, it was not until the apparent end of this Giygas discussion that you became a regular member at EBWiki, or else at the time I would have invited you to join in as well. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 07:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::I wasn't implying I was dissatisfied with not being referred to as a "regular", I just find copypasta amusing. I mean, I've only been here what, a week? As for the double infobox, the Mother 1+2 box is for enemies whose sprite is constant...hence, a pair of different sprites means that a pair of boxes might be good. I felt that the "image" part of the box should refer to the battle sprite in the case of enemies...but then, things like the Barrier Trio have several battle sprites. Presumably the "normal" sprite would be used. The point is that enemies with cross-game sprites might need a double infobox; or we'd need a double image something. I think Giygas is the only case of this anyway; or at least the worst. Revert if you prefer :P; no edit wars here =P A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 08:51, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Additional: If one thinks about it, Giygas in Mother is a completely different entity to Giygas in EarthBound; I don't think that the two are really the same enemy, so different boxes are probably warranted. Giygas is unique in this regard (even pokey/porky is similar in his appearances in EB/Mother 3). An article split isn't QUITE worth it, but...I mean, the Mother one is an alien hand-raised by human parents who unwillingly invades Earth to prevent the spread of PSI...the EarthBound one is a being of pure evil driven by madness who tries to destroy the universe; the EB one isn't really Giygas anymore, anyway...hmm. A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 08:51, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I'm thinking about it and two Infoboxes could work, but Giygas' article is the only one that would really need to make use of this. By the way, when I developed the M''1+2 enemy Infobox, I didn't have in mind to use it for enemies whose sprites were constant, it was actually for enemies whose names never changed between games (off the top of my head, there's maybe 10 enemies in the whole series who transcend the game they debut in, for example the Titany, Starman Jr, Pokey and Giygas). Any sprites from later games was just meant to be shown in the article's prose (again, what sprite would appear in the 'Image' parameter of the Infobox in the case of enemies in multiple games would go by the cycle I showed earlier, since ''EarthBound is the most accessible game to English audiences, the English Mother is accessible to anyone who knows how to track down ROMs, and the English Mother 3 is unofficial and is otherwise unavailable to English audiences). Anyways back to Giygas, I'm thinking two Infoboxes could work, but maybe there could be a little separation between the two. It looks weird cluttered as they are, but I think in Giygas' case, with a little maintenance two Infoboxes could be the best way to go about the situation. Also, it's not because the two are somewhat different characters in the two games that I personally feel two Infoboxes are necessary. The way I see it, they are both Giygas, just one is his mature and capable form, and the other is not necessarily another character in my eyes but an extension of the first Giygas we see, after the pain of invading his "parents"' planet and losing his pride to "ugly Earth people" after being defeated by Maria's song have taken their toll on his mind. That's why I didn't vouch for separate articles, because his drastically-developing background is something that can be interestingly told through the biography. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 21:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I'll play around with the Wiki editing and see if I can work out some way to separate them (in preview mode!), but failing that, we'll see what can be done =P. I agreed that separate articles wouldn't work, but I figured they were different enough to warrant some separation, hence the boxes. Hmm, I'd never thought about Giygas that way...I guess because I've never actually played Mother, heh. Read about it, but not played. *gets to work looking at the boxes* A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 00:23, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh it isn't difficult to have some buffer zone between the two Infobxes; I'm assuming right now they appear that way because their codes are stacked in the markup. Literally separating the two in the markup is the solution to separating the two in the visible article. Also, if you are too lazy to play through Mother (it has the same mechanics as the following games as I'm sure you're aware, but because it's so dated the game has a some degree of un-appeal, and it's really bad for level grinding) to see Giygas' appearance, you could always look up the sequence/battle on YouTube. This way you can quickly get a good feel of his pre-insanity personality. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 02:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Interesting...yeah, I heard a lot about Mother being poor in terms of mechanics, so I'm mainly just after the story. Alright, I'll go mess around with that...I tried putting enters in between em, but I guess that wasn't it :P. A.K.A : Evil Overlord of Randomness. 07:22, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Speed According to here: http://tasvideos.org/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2409&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=140 Giegue's speed is equal to Ninten's. So, the stats here might be incorrect. :I think most can agree that Starmen.net is a far more reliable source for Mother stats than TASVideos. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 16:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Luis This is hwy I love earthboundw.ikia.com. Killer post. Popularity It seem Giygas has become a sort of meme on Youtube. THE POWER OF GIYGAS HAS DESTROYED YOU!" or "This is what happens when you try and grasp Giygas' true form. As funny as it seems, I think it should earn a mention on the article, possibly in trivia, no? actually some of his dialouge like "I FEEL G-O-O-D, IT HURTS NESS, NESS,NESS,NESS,NESS!!!" has become pretty popular on youtube. i see it all the time on some videos Paula :D 06:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) giygas in RL http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2009/07/24/article-1201829-05D1C9A2000005DC-229_634x617.jpg Giygas always make me scream, i used the image for my rpg Please use talk pages to discuss the article, not the subject I know pages like Giygas always inspire conversation between fans, but can we please keep the focus of talk pages on the article? I strongly recommend posting ways the article can be improved or questions that should be addressed in regards to the article, not personal comments on Giygas. Thank you! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 13:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh Man If I ever met Giygas in real life, I'd have a heart attack. Sparker03 is here. (talk with meh!) 01:01, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Mother; can Ninten accept Giygas' offer? In Mother, when Giygas asks Ninten to come with him on the mothership, is it possible to accept? If so, does this just lead to a Game Over? SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent 20:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Giygas is just saying that but Ninten will always say no since there it no option. --chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 21:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Addition of counter arguments to theories section I've added a couple counterarguments to popular Giygas theories on the Devil's Machine page and I think it would be helpful for these to be relocated to this page. Of course, I do not have the authority to edit the page, but I consideration of this prospect would be appreciated as I'd love to contribute. Please check out the Devil's Machine page for this. NathanStang (talk) 19:33, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Fractal Giygas´ forms in the battle look a lot like formation steps of an fractal. That should be mentioned in the article. Ichwillpopcorn (talk) 17:14, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Reference? So I was wondering that if the Giygas head (as from the background of this wikia page) is a reference to the Memory Head enemy from Undertale. As the Memory Head enemy is described a similar shape of giygas from Earthbound. JigglypuffSML (talk) 00:45, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Well considering the fact that Undertale came after EarthBound, no. If anything, the Memory Head is a reference to Giygas, although as far as I know this hasn't been confirmed by Toby Fox.PSI Seven (talk) 15:43, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I felt like adding it to this in the trivia, but I didn't know if someone would revert the edit. Both the Earthbound Giygas and the Memory Head looked similar to eath other, but I understand. JigglypuffSML (talk) 02:49, November 20, 2017 (UTC) My God He does look like Specimen 7 for Spookys jumpscare mansion —Preceding unsigned comment added by LuckyTaaru (talk • ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~! 19:21, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Pronunciation Should it be mentioned that the pronunciation of his name is disputed? Slash Vohaul (talk) 01:29, June 25, 2019 (UTC)